


Wild Love

by herainab



Series: Get Some, Wild Love [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consumation, Dating, Doctor! Katniss, F/M, Family Secrets, Fires, Midwife! Peeta, Moving On, Original Character(s), Therapy, Widow, growing together, medical emergencies, step-parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herainab/pseuds/herainab
Summary: Katniss thought this year was going to go well. She has a wonderful man, a beautiful daughter, a great career and her ever-loving and sometimes crazy family and friends. That's until a family secret is uncovered that threatens to destroy the strong foundations the patriarchs of the Everdeen family had created for their three children.A sequel to 'Get Some'





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's only taken me a few months but the new story for the Get Some series has arrived. If you're new to this universe I suggest you read Get Some first to catch you up to speed on this crazy family. 
> 
> In the meantime, thanks for the love and support for continuing this story and I can't wait to share the crazy lives of Katniss and Peeta as they have jumped and raising Willow and dealing with their own messy lives.

I roll over, rolling into the warmth of a solid body and melt into their warmth. Lips touch my cheek and hands roam my body.

“Good morning.” He whispers into my neck and I smile, curling my body against his.

There’s a crackle on the monitor and I wake up, looking into the eyes of the man who is sharing my bed.

My Peeta.

"Willow is up." I tell him, moving out of his embrace.

“She’s just stirring.” He tells me, reaching to pull me back into bed.

“She doesn’t stir for long.” I remind him with a smile. “I’ve got an early shift.”

He nods, smiling and lets me go. Despite the smile, I know he’s a little hurt that I haven’t accepted his advances.

I pad across into Willow’s room where she’s awake, standing up in her crib and singing out for me.

She’s grown in the last 3 months from that baby to a toddler. Her hair is a little longer and darker, her eyes greyer, her skin more olive and her legs growing long and lanky. She’s like a little person at 15 months old. She’s found her voice too, her cheekiness and her pace. She’s gotten the speed from me and I know I’ll be putting her into track when she’s at school.

"Hello, big girl!"

She squeals, bouncing and rocking in excitement. “Mama.”

“Willow.”

I reach into the crib, taking her to change her diaper and chatting away with her.

“You’re going to go to Nanna’s today and help her out, how do you like that?”

She smiles. She loves her Nanna, especially being with her cousins. She gets spoilt endlessly there. I felt more comforted having her with Mom at the moment instead of in daycare. Maybe next year I might put her in for a day a week but she was getting enough social interaction with her cousins and my friend’s kids. She was a social butterfly anyway, much like her father was and showed how advanced she was in her development and her Uncle deemed her to be ahead of the rest of her kids her age. Even Chaff deemed her excelled for her age.

“Come on, let’s go and see Peeta.”

She wants to walk and I set her down on the ground and she knows the way to our room to visit Peeta.

It’s hard to imagine she was still shuffling and stumbling a month ago and now, there was no stopping her.

"Pee, Pee, Pee." She coos running into my room. I just wished she chose another name for Peeta instead of calling him Pee Pee. It's caused some strange looks when we’ve been in public.

“Good morning love bug.” He greets her, swinging her up onto the bed to cuddle him with such ease. “How’d you sleep?”

She cuddles him and I watch the two interact. Watch how in love she is with him. It makes my heart melt every time I witness them together and lately as he’s been staying over more and more, he’s involved in a lot of these heart-melting moments I’ve been witnessing.

“Do you think I can jump in the shower quickly?” I ask him softly.

He nods, giving me a comforting smile to quietly tell me he’s got it under control. He’s always got it under control.

I lean down, kissing him and heading for the shower. I feel his eyes on my arse as I leave the room and I secretly don't mind especially as the recent workouts Peeta and I have been doing has been kind to my body.

After Willow's birthday party, we'd officially begun dating with no questions asked. Most of our dates revolved around Willow but he didn't mind her tagging along and we went to the park for picnics, to the zoo and the beach and anything else that was kid friendly. We tried to go on a date at least once a fortnight between our work schedules and our families' schedules.

But I was holding back and he could sense that. I was just scared of saying the wrong thing or scaring him off and hurting him again.

We talked through the months before, expressed our feelings about that time between our first meeting and getting together and he assured me he was fine, understanding what I was going through and how I now wanted to live in the present. To jump in and start growing together.

But I was still walking on eggshells and was giving him some serious blue balls. I was withholding from sex and kept it as platonic as possible. Despite us sharing a bed and passionate kisses I always broke it off by rolling over, pushing him away and doing other things that I knew he was going to get annoyed with eventually like locking him out while I got ready or showered.

I just didn’t want to rush things but I hadn’t told him that yet. I wanted more but was afraid to have my heart broken or hurt again.

Just for now we do the date nights, child raring, meals together, drive to and from work together and share a bed but with nothing more than sleeping.

I needed to fight the demons in my head, open up to Peeta and take the next leap. This was the guy who I wanted to spend Saturday morning with, to kiss me each morning and at night before I fell asleep, to teach my daughter everything there is to know, to hold my hand when I was scared and to wipe away the tears when I was upset. He was the guy I wanted a future with but I don't know why I was too scared of moving into the future with him.

He’s got Willow eating her breakfast when I get out of the shower with a cup of tea and breakfast for me.

“What time do you start?” I ask him.

“11.” He smiles. “I can drop Lo-Lo off at your Mom’s.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” He assures me. “I might drop by Delly’s on the way and visit also. She thinks I’m avoiding her.”

“You’re not though, right?” I ask him. That's the last thing I wanted was to come between Peeta and Delly.

“No, not at all. I just think she’s a bit lonely now that I’m here.”

“Oh, you don’t have to stay over all the time if you don’t want to.”

“But I do.” He tells me. “Unless you want your space. You can tell me if you want your space and I can go back to the house.”

I shake my head. “I like having you here. We like having you here.” I tell him, kissing his hand. “We really do. I just think Delly hasn’t gotten used to not living alone.”

“She’s got Maisy.” He reminds me.

“It’s different though. I felt the same when Thom died. The house felt so empty and big without him here. Willow eventually joined me but it still didn’t feel the same for a very long time.”

He nods, considering what I’m telling him. “I have a late shift tomorrow, I might go and stay with them instead of waking you two up.”

“Like I said, I like having you here I just think Delly misses you too.” I smile, kissing him gently.

I finish breakfast, pack my bag and go to pack Willow’s baby bag.

“Go, I’ve got it.”

“You’re too good to me.” I tell him, kissing him. “I’ll see you later.” He kisses me again, pulling me to his body for a passionate goodbye kiss before he lets me go.

“See you soon.”

I kiss Willow goodbye and head on out the door. The tantrums have stopped with Peeta there and she hardly bats an eyelid at me leaving. She usually puts on the show when Peeta is leaving for the day. I knew who her favorite was.

There’s a text waiting for me from Prim and I read it, as I get into work, riding the elevator to obstetrics.

_P – how’s the sex?_

I roll my eyes and type back a text to her. I was losing my patience with them all intruding on my relationship with Peeta. Wanting to know every small detail, which I didn’t want to dish out to them.

_How’s your sex life going? I type back._

_P – amazing. You dodged the question._

_For a good reason. Butt out, Ok?_

_P – still holding out? Why? Jump on that train before it leaves._

_Shut up. We’re happy and I don’t want to rush things._

_P – does he know that?_

I ignore that text as I get to the floor and greet everyone at the desk before heading for the locker room. I change into my scrubs, pack my bag into the locker and stuff my phone into my pocket with my stethoscope and ID around my neck.

I have a stack of patient files and was doing mostly clinic work today, which I didn’t mind.

There were my usual patients; those who are progressing nicely in their pregnancy and those post pregnancy. I tickled the chubby cheeks of their babies and toddlers that I had delivered.

“New patient.” Rue tells me, handing me a chart as I eat a banana quickly. Peeta had just arrived looking beautiful and delicious and is pulled into a birth as soon as he arrived. “How’s the sex?”

“Do I ask you about your sex life?” I ask her.

She smirks. “No. Sorry.”

I tap her on the nose. “Don’t worry about it.” I tell her and head to meet my new patient. She reminded me so much of Prim and it help when I was missing Prim.

“Gemma Stone.” I call.

A dark-haired woman stands from her chair in the waiting room and smiles at me. I take her through to my office.

She has similar features to me. Dark hair and grey eyes that could pass more as a green color in different light. Her skin is an olive tone. She’s taller than me by just a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Gemma, what can I do for you?"

"I'm new to the area." She begins. "I'm 12 weeks pregnant and just wanted a checkup. And you’re apparently one of the best OB’s so I did the best to see you.”

“Have you been having prenatal care in your old hometown?”

“Yes.” She gives me her doctor’s name and the clinic and I order her files to be transferred to me. “While we wait, I’m just going to do a few tests. Nothing too serious and I’ll just ask you a few questions.”

She smiles and I go through my tests of blood pressure, her breathing and her heart rate.

“Is this your first pregnancy?”

“I’ve had an abortion previously.”

“How long ago?” I ask her, listening to her breathing.

“12 years. College relationship with the football star. We both weren’t ready.”

I nod and remove my stethoscope from her chest. I was not here to judge women and their choices. Many of them came from all walks of life and I listened to their stories, was inspired by them all and their bravery and strength. Especially those who struggled for years and years of heartache and loss before they finally got their babies. Those who made big decisions at a younger age for their future. They all inspired me and I tried to not judge them, especially now as I was a mother.

“And you’re otherwise healthy?” I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. I eat healthily, no health issues, I exercised quite regularly before I was pregnant and have continued to do so now without pushing myself. My doctor said it was fine."

“Just listen to your body.” I tell her. “If there’s pain stop immediately.”

She nods and answers more of my questions. I draw some blood, checking everything is fine and get her seated back at my desk.

“Oh, is this your little girl?” She asks me, picking up the frame for Willow.

“Yeah, that’s Willow. She’s 15 months old.” I smile.

“What a beautiful name.” She smiles and then notices the next frame that is from Willow’s birthday. The group shot. “And your family?”

“And some.” I laugh. “That was her birthday. It’s still unreal how quickly they grow.”

"My nephew is the same. I would see him every day and it felt like he was growing each day."

Her files come through and I do a quick look through her records, sensing if there are any abnormalities in her family history or previous medical history but I deem her a healthy pregnant 32 year old.

"Everything is fine, Gemma. I'll get you to book in for an ultrasound at the front desk and a check up with me in about 4 weeks." I tell her. "I'll run your blood work and if there are any issues we’ll call you in immediately.”

She nods and smiles at me. The more I look at her, the more I feel like I know her.

But I shake my head because I was being delusional. She lifts her handbag onto her lap and I fail to notice the file in there that has a name and address listed on there.

I walk her to the desk and ask Rue to book her in for an ultrasound and appointment with me in four weeks.

“Katniss, incoming in transition.” Peeta calls down to me.

I nod, say goodbye to Gemma and head down to the birthing suite.

Rue smiles at Gemma and goes through the schedule for a time that suits Gemma best. Rue looks at the file sticking out of Gemma’s bag and sees _‘Archer Everdeen’, 121 Twelve Street, Panem._ She doesn’t make a fuss, looks at the woman, taking in her features and trying to imagine if she’s being delusional or if this woman could pass as Katniss’ sister.

“Ok, ultrasound is booked for this Friday at 8:30.” Rue tells Gemma. “And your next appointment with Doctor Everdeen will be on the 12th of October at 10:45. You’ll receive a text notification on Thursday.”

“Perfect. Thank you. I’ll be seeing you on Friday then.”

Rue nods. Smiling at the woman and watches her walk off wondering if she should say something or not to Katniss.

“Is it time to meet baby Jones?” I ask my new admission. Josie has gone overdue by nearly 9 days with no sign of her boy wanting to budge.

“I think so.” Josie winces. “I hope so.”

Peeta has joined me and Josie’s husband and Peeta help her up into the bed. Peeta attaching a belly monitor to her and myself placing some gloves on.

"Some babies are just happy, unfortunately." I tell her with a slight smile. "My nephew was 11 days." I tell her. "I'll just check your cervix, Josie.”

After a lot of false alarms, she's ready to push and I don't think she's even realized.

“Josie, we’re going to put you in the stirrups.”

“What?” She asks.

"You're fully dilated." I tell her with a chuckle. "All this waiting and you're ready to push. Did your water break?"

“Yeah but there wasn’t a lot of fluid.” She tells me.

“That’s alright, it can happen if the head is engaged.” I tell her. “I might just get a wet lap.” I laugh. “You can push on your next contraction.” I tell her.

She’s a natural and despite the long wait and the very quick labor, she’s wonderful.

“I’ve can see the head, Josie.” I tell her. “Next contraction I want a big push.”

When the head emerges, I’m flooded with the rest of the amniotic fluid and laugh it off, coaching her.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"It's fine, Josie. It happens so often." I tell her. "Next contraction we're going to try to get the shoulders out, Sean do you want to come around and watch your son come into the world?”

Sean holds his wife’s hand and comes and watches as his son comes into the world while Peeta comes to my side to assist me.

“Keep going, keep going.” Sean encourages. “He’s got a lot of hair, babe.”

She’s holding her son moments later, crying tears of joy as her son cries from the shock of entering the world.

“Happy birthday little one. 12.22 pm." Peeta coos to the baby as covers the baby with a blanket and lets the parents meet their little one. He offers to take a photograph of the new family who is in absolute joy with tears in their eyes.

“Beautiful.” He tells them. “Do we have a name?” He asks.

I’m tending to Josie’s post care as the new parents bond with their son.

“Lucas.” Josie announces with a smile. “Lucas Leslie Jones.”

“He’s a Lucas.” Peeta agrees. He tags mother and son. “Are we breastfeeding or bottle feeding?” He asks.

“Breast if we can.” She says.

“I can help you or call one of the other midwives to come in an assist you. Or Katniss here." Peeta stammers. This was the only thing he was always careful with. He wasn't sure how some women would feel having a male assist them in lactation support. It usually wasn't the women it was more the fathers who bristled up. But he always made sure there was someone else in the room if he was assisting.

"Peeta is very good at lactation support." I jump in. "He's one of the best."

Josie smiles, nods and is happy to have Peeta’s help. He guides and assists Josie and baby Lucas and I finish up her charts and scores.

By the time I finish up in Josie’s room, it’s my home time and I go down to change out of my soiled scrubs and into my street clothes.

“How’d they go?” I ask Peeta as I slip into my shirt.

“Good. Lucas has nailed it. Didn’t have to do much at all.” He smiles. “You going to get some lunch or?”

“I’ve got an appointment in half an hour.” I tell him. “Will you be home for dinner?” I ask him.

“Maybe. I’ll text you, if not don’t wait, I’ll fix myself something.” He tells me.

I nod, kiss him goodbye and head on out waving goodbye to Rue and Johanna.

* * *

 

I check the address I’ve scribbled down for my appointment and drive in the direction.

“You’re going to be late.” I mumble to myself as I navigate the after lunch traffic where parents are heading to school pick up.

I find the building I’m looking for and head on upstairs.

The receptionist gets me to take a seat and I read one of the trashy magazines, catching up on my celebrity gossip when the receptionist gets me to follow her.

I enter the office of Dr. G Stone and stop in my tracks when I see who it is.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you." I say as I come face to face with Gemma.

“Katniss, hi.” Gemma greets me. I can sense her trying to hide the shock of seeing me.

“Is this breaching anything?” I ask her.

“You can request a new therapist if you feel uncomfortable.”

“We’re both professionals.” I remind her. “We’re trained in discretion and I’m sure we can both be professionals in our practices.” I say. “We’ll make a pact now that if it starts to get a bit weird then you can refer me to someone else?"

She nods with a smile and tells me to take a seat.

“So Katniss, what brought you to wanting to attend therapy?”

I exhale a deep breath and nod, ready to speak.

“Well, 15 months ago my life changed in an instant. I was married and pregnant, three weeks off of delivering. One morning my husband was kissing me goodbye and by that afternoon he was gone, killed after a freak accident. A week later I delivered our daughter and I’ve been doing the single parent thing since.”

"How long were you and your husband together?"

“Since the end of college so about 6 and a half years. He was a paramedic and I went to med school to become an OB. It was easy, we just clicked from day one and just knew we’d be together, we’d get married and have a family and grow old together.”

“But I sense you’re feeling torn now.”

I nod. “Thom’s been gone for 15 months now. I’ve tried to move on and I have, I know he wants me to move on but I feel guilty for doing so.”

“Why?”

“It was meant to be forever and does me moving on mean that I’m cheating on the promises we made? On our daughter who is made up of Thom’s DNA? I’m just conflicted that moving onto something serious isn’t the right thing for me.”

She taps her pen on her notepad and scowls slightly. “What would you want Thom to do if the situation had reversed? What if it was you that had died and Thom was left in this situation? Did you two ever talk about the what ifs?”

I scowl, retracing every conversation we ever had. The conversations that are slowly fading and I’m losing grip of them. It’s like when his smell disappeared from the pillow and I cried for days with a gut-wrenching feeling. A feeling that the familiarity has gone. That Thom was slowly disappearing.

“I know I’d want him to move on. To try and find happiness with someone else. To create new memories and enjoy them. To not feel guilty over moving on and continue enjoying life like he had been with me.”

“And what would he say to you?”

I close my eyes, feel his warmth beside me and go to three months earlier. Go back to Willow’s birthday where he stood looking dapper and beautiful. That proud smile on his face. A smile I thought was after 12 months of our daughter gracing this planet. But in reality, it was also his approval to live my life. To move on. To jump in with Peeta. I always felt uneasy those months with Henry. I could feel chills every time and I always wondered if it was Thom telling me to run. But now, with Peeta, all I feel is positivity.

“To jump in.” I tell her.

She looks at me slightly confused and I know she wants me to elaborate.

“I’m seeing someone now, have been since my daughter’s first birthday and when we first met, let’s just say I didn’t expect to see him again and I did and it was a few awkward months and I hurt him even though he claims I didn’t and now I’m holding back.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared of being hurt again.”

“I sense the bitterness is from in between Thom’s death and this new guy you’re seeing?”

I nod. “Yes. I let my guard down more than I usually do. I didn’t see the warning signs and yeah.” I say. “I met this guy. I thought he was a widowed dad. He played that part for the few months we dated. I was stupid and I think I found myself connecting closer because he had a similar story to me. He was in a similar situation and it was easy to relate. Or so I thought.” I exhale a deep breath. “Just over three months ago a woman showed up at work in labor with her sister assisting her. The husband shows up midway through and it’s the man that I had been dating, believed to think he was widowed. I delivered their newborn son and all he told me was that it was complicated. No apology or explanation just it was complicated. So I didn’t give him the chance, told him to sort his life out and to never contact me again.”

“Wow.” Gemma says. “That’s a bit rough.”

"Yeah. I contained the situation and my boyfriend was at my side and kept his mouth shut and promised me his silence regarding the douchebag." I laugh. "Then I'm bombarded with my family who is swearing and going off about him. Turns out my sister called him before she was flying out and he spilled his guts and then everything hit the fan.”

Gemma laughs at me because retelling the story sounds a bit unbelievable and it’s a quite funny now.

“It showed me some clarity though. Reminded me who is really there for me and who hasn’t broken my heart. And his car still probably smells like fried beans.”

“You beaned his car?”

“No my parents and aunt and uncle did which was childish but just the thought of him having to clean his car brought me great joy.”

She laughs as she notes down a few things and then turns to me. "What's your new partner's name?"

“Peeta. He’s the dandelion in the spring.” I tell her.

“And he works with you?”

“He’s a midwife.” I smile. “He’s had a rough upbringing but he’s out there to make the world a better place. He doesn’t see the bad in people, treats them with kindness and respect and always smiles. He moved down here after getting a new job. He quit working as a paramedic after suffering from PTSD and trained as a midwife as that side of the medicine always brought him joy. He moved here with his heavily pregnant sister-in-law, Delly.”

“I sense there’s a bit of pain related there?” She asks. “Not a death?”

“No, just an abusive husband.” I add. “Peeta’s brother took their mother’s walk out the hardest, blamed the world and made the world know. Peeta was mentally abused, humiliated, tormented and physically abused by his older brother. Delly, called Peeta before they moved here to tell him everything. Peeta got the job and asked her to move here with him. I first met Delly like most laboring Mom’s. I had met Peeta just a few days before and my surprise when I saw him in the delivery room with a pregnant woman was shocking after our meeting. I judged him before I knew the story.”

“Your meeting with Peeta, was it a one night stand?”

I nod shamefully. “I’m not that type of person just I felt an attraction towards him.”

"No judgment here." Gemma laughs.

I laugh too. “Peeta, he didn’t have to take in his sister-in-law and niece but he did out of the goodness of his heart. Even with all the shit that has happened to him, he’s still amazing.”

“So you’re holding back though.”

I nod. “I don’t want to hurt him or say something wrong and scare him away. It’s just; he’s too good to be true. And I’m scared that he’ll hurt me which won’t ever happen.”

She smiles. “Does Peeta know how you’re feeling?”

I shake my head. “I’ve kept a lot of these feelings from him. I was a bit selfish after I met him. And judgemental and all these other things which I’m ashamed of. He’s over it but I’m not. He’s ready to live in the now, he’s told me he forgives me and knows I was going through a lot last year. I know I’m holding us back. I mean, he wants to move into the next part of our relationship and I keep denying him. I rushed in last time. I mean, we’re sharing a bed and he’s over at my house all the time but I can’t commit to us consummating our relationship just yet. He’s not pressuring me, he’s trying to get me to talk and open up but I won’t. He makes suggestions and slight advances and I turn him down.”

She closes her notebook and leans forward.

“I’ve got homework for you.”

I lean forward. The word homework still excites me, even years after finishing high school. If Prim was here she’d be shaking her head at how much of a nerd I am.

“Before our next session, I want you and Peeta to talk honestly about your feelings. Even if you set aside one night or an hour before bed and talk. Tell him what's holding you back and you might realize Peeta is holding onto some things too.” She tells me. “Just be honest, honesty is always the best bricks to start in building a healthy relationship and then you might find it’ll open some doors for you both and also your daughter.”

I smile.

“Do you feel comfortable with Peeta now?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“And around your daughter?”

“One of the first people I’d leave her with.” I smile. “He’s just so great with her and Willow loves him. He’s become a nice addition to our family these last three months. I feel like Willow loves him more than she does me.” I laugh.

“I can sense there is trust and love between you both and that there is already a strong connection. Just sit down with him, talk, admit the scary stuff to each other and see where it goes. Jump in and live in the now.”

I nod, gather my bag and head on out, thanking her for her time before I head to the store to grab some groceries before picking Willow up.

It’s a family affair this afternoon. Dad returning from work, Linden home, Effie and Hayley my cousin, Madge, Axel, Hazelle, and Posy. Delly had just been round with Maisy, Mom offered to watch Maisy when she had appointments or needed to run errands. Mom had become an unofficial crèche but didn’t mind having all the kids. Axel sometimes visits when Madge had to quickly run errands. Mom loved having a house full of kids as it reminded her of our childhood where our house was usually loud and full of our friends and cousins.

I weave my way through them all to kiss Willow as she plays with her cousins and Axel. Hayley and Posy are playing with the kids and the rest of them are seated outside in the yard.

"Hi, darling."

“Hi.”

It’s not unusual for an afternoon gathering and Mom usually has cheese and crackers waiting, along with beer, wine and anything else the occasion may bring.

I sit beside Madge, stealing a cracker and trying to catch up on the conversation.

“How’s work?” Madge asks, locking her phone. She rubs her belly where she has popped, she found out she was having a little girl just last week and is over the moon.

"Good." I tell her. "Many pregnant women and a new baby."

“Always a good day.” She smiles. “Boy or girl?”

“A little boy. Lucas. He was a fast labor to especially being 9 days overdue.”

“My biggest fear is being overdue by that long.” She groans.

I laugh and pull out my phone as a text has come through from Peeta.

_P – Will be home for dinner, do I need to get anything?_

_K – Nope, all sorted. I’m just getting Willow but will be home soon._

_P – see you soon x_

“How’s it going?”

“Good.” I smile. “So good.”

She smirks. “So, you’ve started getting freaky in the sheets?”

“Who’s getting freaky in the sheets? Katniss and Peeta?” Linden asks.

I roll my eyes. “No, just let us be.”

“Come on, Katniss. You’ve got to put out sometime soon?” Linden says.

“I don’t want to rush things and ruin it.” I tell them all. “I just… just let us be.” I remind them all.

They had big hearts but didn’t know boundaries; they usually were the cause of strained relationships, break-ups with high school boyfriends and fights amongst friends, family, and partners. They meant well but needed to know how to be more absent.

I look at the time and see I should get home to get dinner started.

I say my goodbyes and go and grab Willow from the playpen and her diaper bag.

“Say goodbye, Lo-Lo.”

She waves goodbye and lets me carry her to the car. She’s been so determined to be independent since she started walking, wanting to do everything on her own which slowed us down and brought on some tantrums but she was like me. Headstrong and independent.

“Let’s go and see Peeta.”

“Pee Pee.”

“We need to give him a new name.” I tell her as I buckle her in. Tickling her with her bunny before handing her the toy that Peeta gave her.

Willow happily plays with The Wiggles on while I do some housework and start dinner. Nothing too fancy, just quick and simple.

Peeta comes home just as I start to dish up with a bottle of my favorite wine.

“Hi.” He greets me, kissing me and wrapping his arms around my waist. “Had a good afternoon?”

“Yeah.” I nod.

Willow has spotted him and comes charging for the baby gate that’s locked her in.

“Pee Pee.” She calls, rattling the gate.

"Hi, my girl." He goes and lifts her up, covering her face with kisses as she hugs him tightly. "Have a good day today?"

She doesn't respond, just savoring the moment with her Peeta. She has her bunny in the crook of her arm and they share a long embrace with each other.

One I always imagined Thom would do when he returned from work. Where he’d hold her in his arms, kiss her, talk to her and just take in the moment.

But I’m glad it’s Peeta standing there with my daughter in his arms.

“Come on Miss Lo-Lo, dinner time.”

She sits up in her high chair and eats her pasta, watching Peeta and me.

“So I was thinking...” He begins. And I brace myself for what’s to come.

“Yeah?”

“Date night on Thursday?” He suggests. “We haven’t really had a night together for almost a month now.”

I nod with a girlish grin and blush. “I’d like that.”

“I’ve arranged with Delly already and she said she’s happy to watch Willow. I’ve got an early shift on Friday morning. We can be those eagers beavers who go to dinner at 6 and be at home by 9.” He says laughing

“That’s fine with me, I’ll enjoy an early night.” I tell him. “Anything in particular?”

“Just dinner and maybe we can go play bowling or go to Time Zone and waste our hard earned cash.”

“Only if you win me a Giant Teddy.”

“Pressures on.” He chuckles.

I laugh and eat a forkful of my pasta. "I might settle for something else."

“Noted.”

We fall into our usual after dinner domestic chores routine. He washes up while I get Willow bathed. She splashes and plays and I just sit and watch her.

Peeta comes in and joins us to take over with getting her dressed before we have quiet time in the living room where we read to her. She usually crawls onto my lap to nurse midway through her book where I then put her to bed.

We were still nursing, Willow not yet ready to give it up but I didn’t mind. It was usually only two times a day I nursed her. And I wasn’t yet ready to give it up. It was our time to bond, where I could inhale her beautiful baby scent, hold her in my arms and just relish in her still being my baby.

Peeta was supportive of that bonding time, as he knew I feared it’ll end sooner rather than later. She was happy having a bottle if I wasn’t home but those moments I was home, it was our time.

“She down?” He asks me.

I nod, falling down onto the couch beside him with the monitor in my hand. “Like a light.”

He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me in his arms. I rest my eyes and he does the same.

We obviously don’t mean to but we fall asleep on the couch that night.

* * *

 

“Katniss?” He calls out to me.

“In here!” I call back, letting a strand of my hair fall in a curl from my hair iron.

He appears, leaning against the doorframe. “You look beautiful.” He compliments. I’m only in my gown with half my hair done and my makeup kind of started.

“Thank you.”

“Willow?”

"I was going to bathe her and get her in her pajamas but it's been chaotic."

“I’ve got it.” He tells me.

He goes to get her from the living room. She was penned in but had her attention on The Wiggles.

“I’ll just get in the shower with her if that’s alright?” He asks as he appears with Willow.

I nod and he turns the shower on, stripping Willow out of her clothes and then himself. Willow usually just played with her toys on the floor if she showered with me. I would put some baby wash on her and let her play.

I try to not stare too much at Peeta in the reflection of the mirror. Stare at the toned muscles in his back. The broadness of his shoulders. His sculpted backside. The colorful ink that covers his right shoulder blade and licks the front of his chest. He sits on the toilet seat as he removes his prosthetic and after years of practice, hops into the shower sitting on a chair. Willow happily plays on the floor of the shower with her sea animals.

People have asked me if I’m bothered by Peeta missing one of his legs and I just shrug them off and tell them it’s not a big deal. He’s the same guy with or without his leg. It hasn’t affected his personality. It’s who he is. You can’t change someone’s physical appearance or judge them for something that’s out of their control. I sometimes ask them if they knew he had a prosthetic before and if they said no, then I told them why to treat them differently to how you treated them before. And then ask if they knew I had an incision scar on my lower abdomen and asked them if it changed the way they would treat me.

It just makes him extra special and I know I’ll tell Willow that as she begins to ask questions. It’s caught her attention now, with some mornings she’s stolen it from the bedroom but we always laugh and make some jokes. I was prepared for the questions but I knew it wouldn’t make Willow love him any less. It’s what she’ll grow up knowing.

I finish my hair, touch up the rest of my makeup and by the time I'm done I take Willow to dress her in her pajamas. Her bag is packed ready for her sleepover with Delly and Maisy.

I dress, slipping into a dress and into my knee-high boots. I nurse Willow quickly while Peeta gets ready.

“Ready, my girls?” He asks when he appears in the living room and I watch his jaw drop as I straighten up with Willow on my hip. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks.” I smile and walk over to him. “Better pick that jaw up off the floor.” I tease him, squeezing his chin and walking to the bench to grab another bottle for the diaper bag.

He carries Willow who’s in her dressing gown, slippers and has her bunny in her arms. It’s a cooler evening tonight and I didn’t want her getting sick.

We do a quick drop off at Delly’s. She hardly makes a fuss, goes to have her dinner and we kiss her goodnight. I promise I’ll get her in the morning early. She tells us to go and have fun.

Peeta drives us downtown. And for someone who’s only lived here for 6 months, he knows the place like he’s grown up here all his life.

He just tells me it’s his previous paramedic training that makes him knowledgeable about the town and streets.

He managed to get us reservations at the new tapas restaurant down near the harbor.

“How’d you manage to get us in?” I ask him, linking my arm through his as we walk to the restaurant.

“The owner is an old friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. College roommate and close friend.”

"Well, hopefully, we get friend perks tonight." I smirk and Peeta smiles, leaning down to kiss the top of my head as we continue walking.

His friend hugs Peeta and kisses me on both cheeks.

"Peeta, so nice to see you, my old friend."

“You too, Seb. This place is amazing. You’ve done a great job.” He smiles and then turns to me. “This is my girlfriend, Katniss.”

“Nice to meet you my dark beauty.” He smiles. “You’ve got a daughter?”

I nod and smile. I found myself since becoming a mother to always smile when it came to talking about Willow. “I do, she’s 15 months old. She’s divine.”

“She’s a splitting image of you.” Seb tells me. “I’ve seen photos on Peeta’s social media, she’s wonderful.”

“I’m so lucky to have her. And we’re both lucky to have Peeta in our lives as well.” I tell Seb, squeezing Peeta’s hand.

“He’s a keeper this one.” He winks. “Now, let me show you to your table.”

We’re given one of the best tables and have red wine poured into our glasses and Seb after asking a few questions about our favorite cuisines and foods, asks us to trust him as he'll make us something that's not on the menu.

“He’s too good to me.” Peeta tells me. “He was always so caring in college. Always put us first before himself and always inviting us to family gatherings. He’d give you the shirt off of his back, even if it was his last.”

"I like him." I tell Peeta. "We should have him around one night if he's free."

"He'd love that. His family has gone back to Spain and I think he's missing that sense of community."

“Well, he’s always welcome at one of our gatherings.” I tell him. “He can join our tribe.”

Seb doesn't disappoint and we're spoilt with an array of dishes specially made for us. Our glasses are hardly empty until Peeta switches to water. The place begins to fill as we finish up and Seb is eventually swallowed by the crowds of people, which gives us a moment to ourselves.

“I started therapy on Tuesday.” I tell him.

“Yeah?”

I nod. “I just felt I needed to speak to someone, get some clarity and advice on things.”

“You know you can always speak to me.”

I nod. “I know. I just needed someone who didn’t know my story to hear me speak.”

He squeezes my hand from across the table and smiles. “You can tell me what’s bothering you.”

“How do you know?”

“You’ve been a bit restless these last few weeks and talking a lot in your sleep. You’ve been a bit twitchy too when I suggest things or say something. You stop yourself a lot too when we chat about something, scared you’re going to say something wrong. I know you quite well now Katniss; I know a lot of your ticks and quirks. You can tell me what’s wrong.” He tells me.

I'm a bit tongue-tied and unsure what to say.

“I’ll go first then.” He suggests. “I’m scared that I’m not good enough for you. That I'm trying to compare myself too much to Thom when I shouldn't. I'm scared that I'll wake up one morning and you won't be in bed beside me having left me." He tells me. "I worry that you don't love me when I've loved you for months now."

That’s the first time he’s told me that. The first time. I’ve always caught myself and I know he has too, scared he’ll scare me away.

But it makes my heart beat and warmth run down to the tips of my fingers and my toes. It’s a good feeling knowing he loves me.

“I love you too.” I tell him with a smile as wide as the world. “I’ve caught myself a few times before I blurted it out.”

“I know. Me too.” He laughs.

I look down at my hands and recall the conversation with Gemma. Tell him what's holding you back and you might realize Peeta is holding onto some things too.

“I’m scared that you’re still hurt over the way I treated you when you moved to town.”

“Katniss, I told you, long forgotten.”

“I was a bitch and I wish I could take it back.”

“You had a lot going on, I understand, people are allowed to have a bad day, or week or month or a year. You were entitled to a bad year. You’re entitled to a few bad years.” I scowl slightly. “What else is bothering you?”

“I’m scared you’ll leave me.”

“I don’t plan on leaving you.” He tells me, reaching across the table to grab a hold of my hand. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Katniss. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to kiss Willow goodnight and good morning. I want to be a father to her if you’ll allow it.”

I smile at him, imagining him being her father. Taking her to her first ballet class. Teaching her how to ride her bike. Being there to teach her about the world. To pick her up when she falls. To hold her when she cries. To watch him embrace her with happiness when she learns something new. To treat her like his own. “I’ll allow it.”

“I’ve never been this honest with someone before because I was always unsure. With you, I’m not unsure. I know exactly what I want with you. The picture has been painted clearly and it involves you, me, Willow and maybe another child or two.” He tells me. “I want forever with you.”

“I do too.”

“I love you and no matter what happened before we got together, it’s forgotten. I want to live in the now with you, not the past, the now. I want to jump in, jump into the unknown and not fear having a safety net to catch me. I want this, Katniss. I want you."

“But...”

“No more buts.” He laughs.

“It feels like a dream.” I tell him.

“It’s not.”

“I can be difficult.”

“I can be too.”

“I’m stubborn.”

“I know, I can deal with the stubbornness.”

“I’m still not over Thom’s death.”

“I don’t expect you to be.”

“I want to raise Willow knowing Thom was her father.”

“I wouldn’t want to overstep that boundary.” He tells me. “I just hope you’ll let me be a living father figure to her, to guide her and teach her things that Thom was supposed to. She deserves to have a dad.”

“I want you to.” I tell him.

“Katniss, just don’t be hurt if Willow never feels a connection towards him.”

I nod. “I know. It’s hard to feel connected to something you’ve never met. I just want to honor him."

“Leave that up to me.” He tells me.

“Ok.” I say. “Willow loves you, Peeta.”

“I love her too. She’s the sunshine on a rainy day.” He tells me, kissing the back of my hand and smiling at me as I feel a shiver run up my spine.

Peeta asks for the cheque and is refused, Seb shooing us off with leftovers we didn’t order.

“Just make sure you come back.”

“We will.” I tell him. “I’ll bring the family, it’s roughly 25 people.”

“The more the merrier.” He beams. “I want to meet that little girl.”

“We’ll bring her by one day.” Peeta tells him. “Have a good night, Seb and congratulations.”

Peeta lives up to his promise of bowling and arcade games. He can’t keep his hands off of me as we bowl and waste our money on the games to win tickets for a ridiculous teddy bear that’s in the prize case.

“Just 3000 tickets to go.” He tells me.

I lean against him, placing my mouth next to his ear. “Why don’t we continue this another time, I have something better in mind.” I whisper, pressing my body against his body.

I knew he was suffering sexually and I was too. It was so hard to resist him these last few weeks and I was ready to jump back in, pick up where we left off in that hotel room and actually do it right.

He spins me around, pressing my back against the whack-a-mole game and kissing me. Not our usual peck but one that I feel right down to the tips of my toes. One that brings on that hunger that I crave. The cravings for him. And only him.

It’s a busy Thursday night and I don’t want to make too much of a scene in front of the families who are in the alley or be banned for life.

"Take me home, Peeta."

We stumble through the front yard Peeta guiding us safely up the front steps and through the front door. He skilfully locks it behind us whilst stripping my jacket from my body. He's hungry too and I know we won't last long. Months of built up anticipation will have us crash and burn within minutes.

But I know we’ll have plenty of time to take it slow. Maybe even all evening. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep tonight.

I shimmy out of my panties and he swiftly picks me up and wraps my legs around his back, holding me up against the wall. I work the zipper of his jeans whilst his hands and lips roam over my body. He nips at my neck, sucking at the tender skin as he keeps my core aligned close to his own.

The friction of his jeans on my core sends jolts of electricity throughout my body and I want him inside of me. To feel him.

I push his jeans down his hips and his briefs, exposing him. He bites the skin of my neck as I wrap my hand around him and he apologizes as he soothes the bite with his tongue, hoping it won't bruise.

 

We waste no time before his inside of me. It’s a fumbled mess but it’s what we’re after, something quick and symbolic of the start of our sexual relationship.

He shakes slightly after and keeps me pinned against the wall. I’m shaking from my release and I just hold him in my arms. He rests his head against my chest, placing soft kisses and we come down from our highs.

He lets me go, my legs wobbly and kisses me, more tenderly this time. Next time would be slower and we’d take our time, getting used to each other’s bodies but for now, we were happy.

We fall into bed after cleaning our teeth and changing out of our clothes. I find one of his shirts to wear and slip under the covers. His arms find me in the darkness and we look at each other with heavy eyelids.

“I love you.” I whisper to him, kissing his nose.

He smiles. “I love you too.”

“Let’s make a promise.”

“Yeah?”

“To live in the now.” I tell him. “And guess what?”

“What?”

“We jumped.”

“Not too scary is it?” He asks.

I shake my head and brush my nose against his. “I know you’ll be there to catch me.”


	2. Crazy For You

Most parents are bursting with wishes the day their baby is born. My parents definitely were as I was the firstborn. They had a lot of high hopes and wishes for me. Wishes they always reminded me of to this day.

_“What do we wish for our little Katniss as she ventures forth into life?” Dad asks my mother as she cradles two day old me._

_“We want our daughter to discover a challenging career she loves.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Her own home, financial independence, straight teeth, her own beautiful hearted children.”_

_"And to find a good and honorable man."_

_"Yes, preferably an absurdly attractive one."_

I have all that. I smile and look over at Peeta as he sleeps soundly. I admire the shoulder tattoo, the definition in his arms and chest, the lightness of his eyelashes and the little dimple on his right cheek. He’s peaceful, snoring slightly. I know he’s dreaming. Hopefully of only good things.

But am I tempting fate? It's an unfair amount of happiness for one person. I'm finally in a place I can call myself happy. Nearly 16 months heartache, I'm finally allowing myself to be happy. Happy with my daughter. Happy with Peeta.

“Are you awake?” I whisper to him, roaming my hand up over his hip, over his stomach and up towards his face.

“Hmm.” He smiles. Does he have to be quite so lovely this early in the morning?

“We have probably 10 minutes.” I whisper to him, kissing his lips and move my hand down his chest finding him semi-hard already.

He smirks, wraps his arms around my body and rolls me onto my back, his lips capturing mine and his hands making fast work on the little clothes I’m wearing.

It's been 3 weeks since we've taken that leap into this part of our relationship and it's been passionate and hot and amazing. We've learned his other's likes and dislikes and learned how to make each other twitch and scream. And it's been interesting learning the likes of my new partner after many years of being comfortable with Thom, it's nice learning Peeta's body. And I've even learned new things about myself. Things I wouldn't think I would but find my toes curling. 

And the last 3 weeks we’ve been having sex, great sex, and we’ve been trying to find the time to engage in between our crazy work schedules and caring for Willow. But we've made it work, even if we're a bit weary-eyed in the morning.

Peeta urges my legs around his waist and drives deeper inside of me.

He’s an amazing lover. Only the first few times were we hit and miss but now, there’s always a hit.

He rolls off of me, wide smiles on our faces and trying to steady our breathing.

“Good morning.” He says and we both crack up laughing. “What are you so happy about?”

“I’m happy.” I tell him but scowl slightly. “But.”

“But what?”

“It’s going too well. I feel like disaster is going to strike somehow, somewhere.”

“I promise you I’ll be here if it does.” He whispers against my lips as he leans over to kiss me. “Just don’t think of the what ifs, live in the now and we’ll deal with things as they come.” He tells me and kisses me again.

And right on cue, the baby monitor sounds and we high five each other for a job well done.

“We’re getting good at this. I could get used to having a baby to compete with, it’s like an Olympic sport.” He tells me. He kisses my cheek and rolls out of bed reaching for his boxers. “I’ve got her.”

I lay in bed for a little while and watch Peeta go and get Willow. But I can’t help but wonder if he really dropped a baby hint or it was just a passing comment.

_“Good morning, Love Bug.” He coos to her. Willow coos back, reaching out for him with a sleepy, smile. “Did you sleep well?” He asks her once she’s in his arms._

_She nods and I watch him kiss her forehead and she cuddles into him._

I’m so glad she trusts and loves him as much as I do.

I roll out of bed, checking my phone to see Prim has sent a text. It's just a general text, more teasing than anything. She's after some gossip and I know she's missing the family. There's Skype, calls, and texts but it's not the same as seeing each other every day.  I think she’s planning to head home in the next few weeks for a quick visit.

I grab my robe and jump in the shower quickly before getting ready for the day.  Peeta and I were starting at the same time today and finishing which was convenient. We’d do the quick baby drop off and head across town to the hospital. We didn’t start too early so we had some time to take our time.

“Good morning, Lo-Lo.” I greet her, kissing her on top of her head. “Did you sleep well?”

She smiles, shows me her healthy blueberry pancakes and I encourage her to eat up.

“Here you go, my love.” Peeta sets a plate and a mug of tea in front of me with a kiss before he finishes up and joins us.

We fall into our usual domestic conversation, planning our next few days, baby pick up and drop off, her swimming lessons, our work, appointments and other things.

We had a date tonight or more a double date with Madge and Gale. It was our usual Thursday date night and Mom and Dad would watch Willow, bringing her home after they have dinner to put her to bed and just watch the monitor. Mom encouraged our nights together and volunteered to watch her. We sometimes had to make other arrangements if one of us worked. Or we’d tag along with Madge and Gale or anyone else.

“Where are we going tonight?” I ask him.

“Sebs again.”

"Yes please." I moan and quickly bite my lip as I see Willow look at me curiously. "I didn't mean to moan about food."

Peeta laughs and sips his coffee, hiding his smirk behind his mug. “Sure you weren’t moaning over anything else?”

“Hey, there’s a baby over there.” I remind him. “No dirty talk at the table.”

“You started it.” He laughs. “I say we’ve still got at least 5 months before she’s mimicking us.”

“I hope so. Time to curb the swearing and dirty talk.”

“Or if she’s a genius like you, she’ll be talking sooner.” He chuckles.

“Don’t tell me that.” I tell him. “You’ve got to clean your language up too.”

“Already started.” He tells me. He’s woofed down his breakfast, having obviously worked up an appetite and goes and has three more pancakes.

Willow has made a mess of the highchair, floor and herself.

“You can deal with that one.” I tell Peeta.

“Or we can just baby wipe her down and leave your Mom to bathe her.”

“We can’t do that.” I tell him.

“I was kidding.” He laughs. “I’ll bathe her.”

“Thank you.”

I pack Willow’s diaper bag while Peeta gets her bathed and calls me to grab her and get her dressed whilst he showers.

She’s in a playful mood and escapes me, running around the house butt naked giggling and laughing.

“We’ve got a naked baby on the loose.” I call out to Peeta.

He’s only in his briefs but he comes out to help me catch Willow.

My phone rings and it’s Prim and I quickly answer it.

"Hey, little Sis.” I tell her.

_“Hey, why are you so puffed? I didn’t interrupt sex did I?”_

“No, no sex interrupting here.” I tell her and Peeta turns to me flashing a confused face. “It’s Prim.” I tell him.

_"Hi, Prim."_

"He says, hi." I tell her. "No, Willow has done the post-bath dash and is doing a nudie run around the house."

_“She’s definitely an Everdeen.” She laughs. “Let me call you back.”_

"No, it's fine. Peeta's onto it." I tell her.

_“And how are things going with him?”_

“Great.”

_“Oh, you two are having sexcapades." She states. "I can tell by the tone of your voice. I mean how? You both work serious jobs and there's a 16-month-old."_

“Oh Prim, there’s so much to learn when you have a baby.”

_“I’ll be asking you for all the tips I suppose.”_

“You’re not…?”

_"No, no. Just for future, you know. You'll probably be a seasoned mother by then unless you're still popping out blue-eyed, blonde babies for the next ten years.”_

I watch Peeta catch Willow and he brings her to me, Willow is in hysterics and I let Peeta go and finish getting ready and I take Willow to her bedroom to finish getting her changed.

“Hang on, I’m just going to put you on speaker.” I tell her. I lay Willow on the change table this time and set my phone down. “Ok.”

_“Us Everdeen’s have always had a high sex drive.” She reminds me._

“I’ve never been like this though.” I admit to her. “I mean with Thom it was good and we went through that honeymoon phase like all new relationships but this, this is toe-curling good.” I say. I diaper Willow and get her dressed before walking her out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen so I can finish packing our bags for the day

_“Yeah?”_

“And I mean, the smallest things set me off.” I admit to her. “If we watch a romantic film. If we watch a sad film…”

_"Well, that is hardly surprising because weepy movie…"_

“We watch an incomprehensible film about robots…” I tell her trailing off as I sit down at the table.

_“What?”_

“Oh, we were just sitting in the kitchen the other day. I was eating rice crackers.”

_“Oh don’t tell me rice crackers are an aphrodisiac too.” Prim whines._

“I was making monster crunching noises.” I tell her. “And Peeta cleared the table quick smart.”

_“How many times a day?” She asks_

“Two?” I think. “Three.”

_“Well, now you’re just boasting.”_

“Well, you asked. What, do you want me to lie?” I ask her.

_“Now you sound smug.”_

“I’m no smug.”

_“It won’t last like this, you know.” She reminds me._

“I know.” I tell her. “Won’t it?”

_“No.” She mumbles. “So are you saying that he’s good… he’s good at it?” She asks me._

“Yes.” I tell her just as Peeta appears dressed with his hair slicked back and I feel my throat go dry.

_“Earth to Katniss.”_

“Sorry.” I tell her, watching Peeta go into the living room to put his shoes on and play with Willow.

_“He just walked into the room didn’t he?”_

“Yes.”

_“Do you want me to hang up so you can go and have sex with him?”_

“No, we’re not animals and we’ve got to go soon.” I tell her. “Anyway, how is it with you and Rory?”

_“We haven’t had sex in three weeks if that’s what you’re asking.”_

“Three weeks isn’t such a…”

_“It is for me and Rory.” She tells me. “It’s just he comes home late and I’m asleep then I wake him in the morning and because his worked late he’s dead to the world. I’ve been trying to stay awake for him but it hasn’t worked. We’ve been doing everything we can and it’s just been a disaster.”_

“I’m sorry to hear.” I tell her. “You know all couples…”

_"Don't use the councilor voice on me." She tells me. "I am going to rearrange my schedule so I can have intercourse with my boyfriend.”_

“Ok.”

_“Talk to you later. Bye.”_

“Bye.”

I set my phone down and pack my handbag and watch Peeta and Willow having a mini dance party in the living room. I sneakily snap a few photos and announce it’s time to go.

“We’ll continue this tomorrow.” I tell them both.

I run Willow into Mom and Dad’s quickly and Peeta drives us to work.

“You have your appointment today?”

“Yes.” I tell him. “At 4.”

“I’ve got us a table for 7. I’ve let Madge know too.” He smiles. “So I suppose we’ll have some time before dinner and no Willow.” He murmurs, squeezing my thigh quite high and I wiggle in the seat of the car.

“I suppose we will.” I tell him. “See what happens.” I wink at him as I pull into a car space.

He carries my bag for me as we head for the stairs to upstairs. Rue is standing at the front of the elevator with a cart.

“Morning.” We both greet her.

She panics, reverses the cart and says a quick hello before leaving, heading to the stairwell and stopping when she realizes she can't go any further. She just stands there and I wonder what has happened.

“What was that all about?” Peeta asks as we step into the lift.

“I don’t know.”

We head for the locker room and dump our stuff and get ready for the day.

Enobaria calls out to me as I exit. “Katniss, so lovely to see you.

She’s got both the kids in the stroller. Stella in the toddler seat and Ethan in the car seat.

“Hi Enobaria, how are you?” I hug her and greet the kids. Stella is looking for her mother and Ethan is half asleep, almost milk drunk. “Look at you little chunky monkey.” I tickle him. “You going alright?”

She nods. “Great. Both kids are great.”

“I can see that. Ethan is looking healthy.”

She laughs. “That’s all of Mommy’s milk making him big and strong. He’s like a little sumo boy.”

I laugh and look at the chunky thighs and arms of the almost 4-month-old. It makes my heart surge, remembering Willow when she was this chubby little milk monster.

Peeta steps out of the locker room and greets Enobaria and the kids.

“How are you two going?” She asks.

“Great.” I smile, looking at Peeta who is glowing.

“I can tell, you two have enough electricity to power a whole city.” She laughs.

Peeta takes Stella out being convinced by her attention and big brown eyes. He’s a sucker for kids and spoils them like no tomorrow. He fusses over Ethan, tickling his hand and cheeks.

“Well I don’t have to call CPS on your Mommy little man, I can tell you’re definitely being fed.”

We walk to the desk with her. “Why is it that Johanna got to carry the precious little girl who ate every 5 hours and was this tiny little thing and I ended up with the big boy?”

"All babies are different." I remind her. "Besides, Stella was healthy, despite the smaller demand for feedings, he's just going to be a big boy."

“Probably take after sperm Dad. He was 6 foot 5 and an Islander."

“There we go.”

Johanna appears, taking Stella from Peeta and greeting her wife and son. She’s been on a mixed roster this last week and hardly home, covering for annual leave, illness and other matters.

“Thought we’d pop by and bring you breakfast and see if you have ten minutes?”

Jo nods and smiles. She hands me a few charts.

“Oh before I go, Panicky Polly is coming in to be induced.” Johanna tells me.

“Oh, please don’t give the patients derogatory nicknames, Jo.” I tell her snatching the charts out of her hand.

I pass Rue. “Hi again.” I greet her.

She shoves a pen in her mouth and mumbles some excuse about women and babies before walking off.

_Does she have a problem with me? Oh, don't imagine trouble when it may never eventuate, Katniss. Just inhabit the present moment with joy._

I head down to Polly’s room where she’s being induced. She was one of my interesting cases, had googled far too much and worried about the tiniest things despite how closely I had been monitoring her pregnancy and sending her for tests she insisted she needed.

“Seeing, you’re this overdue and your blood pressure is...”

“Rising.” She finishes. “We’re not talking about preeclampsia are we?”

“No. Don’t worry.” I tell her. “I think we should rupture your membranes, and see if we can get labor started that way.” I suggest.

“Katniss, you know I’m a hard-core worrier.” She reminds me.

“It’s normal to be anxious.” I tell her, sitting on the side of her bed. “I too was anxious all throughout my pregnancy, and I’m a doctor who fretted over the tiniest thing.”

“The maternal mortality rate in developed countries is 10 in 100 000.”

“Which is very, very…”

“Very low yeah. But someone has to be those 10. I mean, why should I assume I’m not one of the 10?”

“Polly, I truly understand, but I want you to keep things in perspective and concentrate on your labor.”

“What if I need syntocinon? Massively increase my chances of having an epidural. The thought of having some student doctor jabbing wildly at my spine…”

"I'm not going to let anyone jab wildly at you spinal cord." I tell her, stopping her from freaking out even more. "Now, let's rupture your membranes." I tell her, putting an end to her worrying.

I get her moved down to a new room and have called for a consult with an anesthetist.

“You Ok?” I ask.

She nods just as June our anesthetist comes in. She introduces herself, sits down beside Polly to go through the risk.

“No need to inform me with the risk with epidurals, puncture to the dura, nerve damage, fetal bradycardia. If I end up having a general anesthetic, I don't need to tell you about the potential dangers."

“No. You don’t need to tell me the risks.”

"Cause you're an anesthetist." Polly adds. "Sorry, please don't be offended."

“I’m not offended.” June reassures her.

"Sorry, I'm like this." Polly says with her voice breaking slightly.

“Hey. Look, some people are lucky you know, they don’t even think about this stuff. Other people including me…”

“I just obsess about everything that can go wrong.”

"Yeah." June smiles. "It kind of goes with being an anesthetist. It's my job to be on the lookout for danger, and minimize pain, and protect you."

“We can’t give you a total guarantee about something like giving birth but it almost always goes great.” I tell Polly, squeezing her shoulder.

June smiles. “It’s why I’m in this department – babies get born. Now, is there anything you want to ask me?”

“No.” Polly says and I can sense she’s calmed down quite a bit by just her chat with June.

June has this thing about her, this calmness and way to connect with patients and I always love having her on my cases.

She reminds me a lot of Peeta. Calm and understanding and just overall amazing in his job. He was truly put on this earth to work in medicine and most of all here, helping bring babies into the world.

* * *

 

I’ve left Polly to visit other patients as Rue has gone to help her, assisting her whilst she waits for her husband to arrive.

I stand at the nurse's desk, snacking and filling in paperwork when I hear Rue with Polly.

"Just rest when you can, Polly." She tells her, rubbing her back. She spots me looking at her and ushers Polly back into the room.

“Is Polly doing Ok? Labor’s well-established?” I ask Johanna and Peeta.

“Yeah, Rue reckons she’s dilating like a champion.” Johanna tells me. Marvel has arrived at the desk as well.

“Has… has Rue mentioned she might’ve been upset with me in the last couple of weeks?”

Johanna shakes her head. “Not that she’s mentioned.

I nod, gathering my charts and head on down to my office. I was probably just imagining this whole thing. Or too caught up in my sex bubble with Peeta.

There’s a knock on my office door and I call them in without looking up.

“Brought you your lunch.” He tells me.

“Thanks.” I smile up at him. He shuts my office door, closing the blinds and comes and hands me my lunch, coming and standing beside me, rubbing my shoulders.

“What are you doing?” I ask him keeling into the pressure he’s applying to my shoulders and neck.

“I have ten minutes.” He whispers in my ear. “And a need.”

“A need for what?”

“You.” He whispers in my ear. “Me inside of you.”

“Not here.” I tell him. “What if someone walks in?”

“Chaff is down in surgery. Marvel has gone to lunch and the others are with patients.” He says. “They won’t disturb us.”

“I have a Mom in labor.”

"She's fine and they know where to find you." He kisses my neck and roams his hands down my front, squeezing my breasts, kneading them while he trails kisses down my neck, jaw, and face. He urges his hands further down my body to my hips and I spin in my chair, pulling him towards me.

I couldn’t deny him any further. And the thought of a quickie in my office sends jolts of excitement throughout my body has me twitching and I can feel the pressure building in my core.

I shimmy out of my scrub pants and ask him how he wants to do it.

He gets my hands placed on my desk, himself positioned behind me and I inhale as I feel him enter me.

“This has been one of my wildest fantasies.” He admits to me, leaning his mouth close to my ear, biting the lobe as he pulls out.

“Keep going.”

I bite my lip from screaming too loudly as I feel my release building. I can sense he too is close and I try to get him to hold out until I come.

And he does.

He kisses my sweaty cheek and pulls out of me, grabbing tissues to clean us both up.

“How do I look?” I ask him after I’ve made an attempt to fix myself.

“Pleasantly fucked.” He laughs kissing between my eyebrows and sitting on my desk watching me.

I slap his chest. “Seriously?”

“Sorry, some of my best quickie work.” He tells me. “I do like it here in your office.”

“Well, I’m glad you do. It’s not going to be an always thing.”

“So I can’t bring you a salad and an orgasm?” He questions.

“Not all the time. I don’t want them to have anything to tease us about or to get into trouble for. Your new boss doesn’t like us dating.” I tell him. She was old, cranky and made Peeta’s life hell. Even my own and she wasn’t my boss.

"Well, she's just a middle-aged woman whose sex drive has been dried up for a very long time. I'm sure she could pay for sex, release some of that tension. Or there are fantastic online sex stores."

“You’ve visited them have you?”

“No, just what I hear Johanna tell me.” He defends himself.

“Don’t be embarrassed about your secret sex toy stash.” I tickle him.

“I don’t have a sex toy stash.”

“Promise? I wouldn’t judge you if you did have a kink or two.”

“I promise no sex toy stash.” He tells me. “I have work to do.” He kisses me.

“Thanks for the salad and orgasm.”

“Anytime my love.” He salutes as he exits my office. “You know where to find me.”

* * *

 

“Oh, you’re doing brilliantly, Polly. Just rest a moment.” I urge her. She’s dilated quickly and is doing well now in the second stage of labor. “Next one, we need a big push.” I tell her with a smile. “You’ll get the prize for the most peaceful labor of the month.” I tell her. “Rue could tell you how loud I bellowed on the hallway floor before I was whisked for an emergency C-section.”

Rue smiles. "She didn't bellow too loudly, just enough to bring her to the center of attention. I think her daughter is going to be an actress or a dancer after such a dramatic labor.”

I laugh and nod for Polly to push again.

“Fantastic Polly.” I tell her. _See nothing is going wrong._ “Do you want to come around here and see your baby get born?” I ask her husband.

Polly delivers a perfect baby girl.

“Thanks for everything and putting up with my angst.” She thanks me, cradling her perfect baby in her arms.

“Oh. No problem. Congratulations.” I tell her, leaving her husband and her to bond with their daughter as I do my final bit of paperwork.

“Rue, since Willow’s birthday, I know I’ve… I’ve been, well, with Peeta. Everything in my life feels right at the moment.” I tell her.

“I love seeing you happy, Katniss.”

“But I hate things being out of kilter with you and me.”

“Ah.” She says as June enters the room and she exits quickly, not saying a word.

“Polly, Hi. You had a baby?” June smiles.

“Yeah. Sorry about being a pain before. Thanks for everything.”

“No worries.” June smiles and asks them a few questions.

“She had a dream run in the end.” I tell June.

“So I can stash my potions away and go home early.” She smiles. “Congratulations again.”

I note the time, leaving Rue to do the rest of the postnatal care and go to the locker room to change. Peeta walks in at the same time.

“Finished?” He asks.

“Yep. Baby girl, 8 pounds 2 ounces.”

“Twins. Boy and girl. 6 pounds 3 and 5 pounds 5.”

My phone buzzes and I check it is a voicemail.

I listen to the voicemail and pack my bag.

_"Hi Dr. Everdeen, it's Gina calling on behalf of Dr. Stone. She's unfortunately had to cancel your appointment last minute and she does apologize. If you have any questions don't hesitate…"_

"My appointment has been canceled." I tell Peeta.

“This late?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, maybe something came up suddenly.”

“I might just check to make sure she hasn’t been admitted.”

There’s nothing under her name and Peeta tells me not to worry too much.

“Let’s go, free afternoon.” He whispers to me.

I smile, trying not to show off too much and grab my bag. I let him drive, doing the few errands he had to do. We call in to see Willow quickly before we head home and we still have an hour and a half to spare before we need to leave.

It'll be a rushed exit tonight for dinner.

He packs the perishables into the fridge and leaves the rest out to deal with later.

“That shower has room for two.” He tells me, unbuttoning my jeans and grabbing a hold of my scarf, pulling me towards his body. I knock the side table in the dining room with my hip, knocking the bottle of Cointreau over on the shaggy rug.

“Leave it, Cointreau doesn’t stain.”

He nods, pulls my scarf over my head and drops it behind me onto the floor.

“Wait, I’ve got some new scented candles.”

“Do we really need those?” He asks, kissing a path along my collarbone.

“We can keep this romantic.” I tell him, pushing him away.

I lay out the candles and Peeta follows behind, lighting them.

We shower together, dressing quickly and getting ready.

“Stupid hair mousse.” I swear as I shake it, carrying it towards the living area before dropping it on the floor.

“You’re so damn beautiful.” Peeta tells me, coming out of my bedroom doing up his belt and turning me around in his arms and backing me against the kitchen table.

"We've got to go." I remind him. "We'll continue this tonight."

“I hope so, record time.”

I hit his chest and gather my bag as he grabs his keys, wallet, and phone and we leave.

Peeta drives us to the restaurant, parking close by and he tickles me as we walk into the restaurant. Seb is nowhere to be seen but his hostess recognizes us and leads us to our table where Madge and Gale are waiting for us.

I hug Madge, rubbing her belly that’s popped in the last few weeks again. I hug Gale before taking my seat.

Madge and Gale are laughing over some inside joke and I exhale a deep breath.

_Look at us all. So happy. It is possible. It’s ok. It doesn’t mean a bad thing is looming to engulf my life._

Peeta stares at me, smirking as he drinks his water and I can't help biting my lip.

“What, you need to replenish bodily fluids, I guess!” Madge jokes.

“What?” Peeta asks.

“Get used to it.” Gale tells him. “There are no secrets between these two and Prim and Katniss.”

Seb comes around to our table, chatting with us all and asking what we want to drink.

“Just water for me.” Madge tells him as she unconsciously rubs her belly.

“Oh, how wonderful. How far along?” He asks her. “21 weeks.”

“First?”

“Second baby.”

“He’s a week older than Willow.” Peeta tells Seb.

"Oh, they'll be best friends.”

“Hopefully.” Madge and I agree.

“Shouldn’t get into as much trouble as we did.” I laugh.

“Oh no, I don’t believe that, sombre beauty.” He shakes his head. “You were an angel.”

“I was until she corrupted me.”

“I’ll take the blame.” Madge tells him. “I always did.”

“No, I always did.” I laugh.

“We were better than her brother.”

"Oh, we definitely were. We got away with a lot because it was always Linden."

“I’ll be back with your drinks.”

My phone rings on the table and I see it’s Mom. I wonder if something’s wrong with Willow.

"Hi, Mom."

_“Katniss, your house is on fire.”_

* * *

 

There’s flashing lights and sirens that greet us when we turn onto my street. There’s a crowd waiting outside, gathered around to see what has happened. Wondering if baby and I made it out alright.

 “Oh, Peeta.” I exclaim, gripping his shirt as I see the smoke that is billowing out of the house, the flames have been tamed by the fire-fighters but part of the house is gone. He stands behind me, placing his hands on my hips for support. “Oh, my God.” I cry. “Where’s Willow?”

Peeta takes my hand and asks an officer passing by.

“Have you seen a woman in her later 50’s. She should have had a baby with her?”

“This way.” He tells us leading to the back of an ambulance.

Mom has Willow wrapped in her arms with a blanket over their shoulders. Linden is in the back of the rig with an oxygen mask on. His shirt is slightly singed and he’s black from the smoke.

“Mom.”

“My darling girl.”

“What happened?” I ask her, reaching for Willow, holding her to my chest.

“We’re fine.” She reassures us.

I feel Peeta’s strong hands hold us to his chest as he kisses the top of my head and then Willow’s. She’s half asleep and happily cuddles into my chest.

“We pulled up and I could smell smoke but didn’t know where it was coming from. I could hear the smoke detectors blaring as we got closer. Your brother opened the door and a wall of smoke hit us. He handed me Willow and told me to call 911, pushing me away. He ducked in to see how bad it was and grabbed that extinguisher to try and put the fire out as best as he could."

I reach into the rig for Linden’s hand, squeezing it and thanking him.

He smiles and removes the oxygen mask. “The least I could do.”

“How bad is it?”

"There is quite a bit of damage." Mom tells me. "You’ll have to see what the insurance agency says.”

“Oh, Katniss. I’m so sorry.” Madge states as her and Gale find us. “Oh, your beautiful house.”

Mom picks up a melted washing basket. “You’re brother did manage to save a few things.”

Linden steps out of the rig and onto the ground. “I wasn’t sure what you would most like me to save. I figured photos, important papers were the priority.”

“Thank you.” I thank him, half hugging him as I comfort Willow. She doesn’t want to go to anyone else and I just hold her close. “Oh, Peeta, your stuff was in there too.”

“Nothing that can’t be replaced.” He tells me, kissing my forehead. “You and Willow are both here, safe and sound.”

* * *

 

“It’s OK. No-one was hurt.” I say to Peeta as we head to my parents. Willow is asleep in the back and Peeta is driving us. Madge would drive my car over to my parents. “And it’s just my stuff. Our stuff. Its just stuff, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“We’re not our possessions.” I tell him. I know I’m rambling. “A fire can be a cleansing thing. Burning away everything that doesn’t matter so you can… rise like a phoenix.”

“Katniss, you’re allowed to be upset about this.”

“I know.”

"No-one expects you to see your home in flames, and then reach some kind of a philosophical point of view." He tells me and I burst out laughing. "What?"

“Part of me is relieved.”

“What, about your house burning down?”

“Disaster has struck. Balance is restored.” I smile.

We’d salvaged as much as the firies would let us for the night at least. Madge would do a quick supermarket visit to buy diapers, wipes, and toiletries we might need for the night. I luckily had a stash of baby clothes for Willow. There was a spare crib and lots of toys.

“You don’t have to stay here the night.” I tell him

“I know but I should be here with you all.”

I lean over, kissing him across the console.

My family works like ants, carrying items into my parent's house. It would be overrun now with Mom, Dad, Linden, Cressida, the boys and now Peeta, Willow and I.

“A good thing about this family, when a shipwreck occurs, we rally around.” My uncle says.

The house is full of all the family and family friends who've come over in support. It didn’t take them long to find out my house had caught on fire.

I carry Willow inside quietly and lay her down in the spare room Cressida had quickly made up for us. She was at home with the boys when the call came through. Dad still not home from work.

“I’ll put the kettle on, hey?” Effie suggests as everyone piles the living room and hallway with my possessions. It wasn’t much, just the things we could think of at the time.

I catch Peeta as he walks in behind me where I’ve put Willow to sleep.

“Remember when we got back to my apartment this afternoon?”

“Yes, I do.” He smiles.

“Afterwards, we were in a mad rush to get to the restaurant. I got flustered about the hair mousse.” I tell him. “Then you come out and kissed me and I bumped the table, knocking over the unpacked groceries. We left a candle on there which we didn’t extinguish.” I say. “I think that’s how the fire started.”

“So, what you’re saying is we’re so hot we set fire to your house.”

“Shit.”

“Shit.” He curses. “Are you going to tell your family?”

"No, I'll never hear the end of it."

“Our secret.” He promises, kissing me quickly before we duck out, leaving Willow to try and sleep.

They've organized for some pizzas to be delivered. Dad is doing a drinks run on the way home. Mom and Hazelle have thrown together some cheese platters and Axel has been brought over and sleeps soundly in with Willow.

I find somewhere quiet to be alone for a while and hang up my documents that are a bit wet from the fire.

Rue has called in, driving past my home this evening and seeing the emergency services out the front and dropped in to lend a hand.

She finds me in the bathroom, bringing in a platter to offer me something to eat.

“Katniss, I just heard. Poor baby. Here, um, eat something.”

"Thanks, Rue. It'll be Ok." I reassure her. "I got my soggy birth certificate. The names are almost washed off." She shoves a cracker in her mouth. "Hey, are we Ok? I've been in a bit of a sex fog with Peeta these last few weeks. And taking care of Willow too. So are we Ok?"

She shakes her head.

“What have I done wrong?” I ask her.

"Not you." She finally speaks. "Do you remember three weeks ago your patient Gemma Stone?" I nod. "She had a file in her handbag that had your father's full name and addresses printed. Even the business name."

“Right?”

“She’s a therapist so I couldn’t see why she’d have his details, especially full details if he was seeing her. That’s breaching confidentiality.” She says. “I shouldn’t have looked up her medical records but she looked so much like you. It was like I was staring at another you. I may have breached her privacy but I ran a DNA blood match. You and her share 25 percent of DNA.”

I’m trying to understand what she is saying. “You’re saying she’s my half-sister?”

Rue nods. I should be mad at her for running this test without us consenting. This could get her into serious trouble but that's not the issue. It would explain Gemma canceling on me this afternoon so quickly. Could also explain why Dad has been missing for the afternoon with his bow still here at home.

“I’m so sorry, Katniss. I know I shouldn’t have done that…”

“It’s fine, Rue.” I tell her.

Dad has arrived home and I confront him after he’s placed the pizzas and drinks on the table. I find him outside.

"Hi, my darling. How are…

"Do you know who Gemma Stone is?" I interrupt him.

“I… How?”

“It’s a simple question, Dad. Yes or no?”

He nods his head. “Yes. You’ve had a terrible shock tonight with fires and…”

“It’s not about fires Dad.” I tell him. “Is she my half-sister?”

“How’d you find out?”

“I met her at the hospital three weeks ago.” I tell him. “And I wasn’t the only one who thought she looked like me.”

“Oh, I see.”

“You need to tell Mom or I will.” I tell him, pointing inside the house.

“Katniss, I only just met her.”

“Dad, she’s moved to this town. She as much comes by here, or your workplace and Mom sees her or anyone else, then she’ll know something is up.” I state. “So you tell her or I will.”

“Katniss.” He calls after me.

“The truth, Archer.” I call back as I storm inside.

“Katniss.” He calls after me.

Peeta can sense my foul mood as I plop myself on the couch.

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks me.

I exhale a deep breath and wait for the bomb to be dropped.

“We might need to make an exit tonight.” I tell him.

“Why?”

"You'll find out. It'll explain my canceled therapy session."

He tries to find out what I mean and I shake him off to wait. He brings over a plate of pizza and I manage to eat half a slice. My stomach is in knots as I wait in anticipation.

Cressida excuses herself to go and get Tommy as he’s woken.

Dad pulls my mother aside, taking her outside away from the gathering and I watch and listen. I watch their body language and try and read lips and hear them. Mom hardly says anything and storms off, locking herself in her bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Linden asks.

And I do the math. Mom and Dad were together 3 years before they had me. So in between those 3 months, they got together and Dad conceived Gemma, something had happened.

“You have a sister, you knew?”

“I found out just before.” I tell Peeta.

“Older or younger?”

“Older by 2 years.”

“Oh, wow. I don’t know if I should tell you I’m sorry or what.”

Haymitch, Effie and Hazelle demand an explanation and Dad gives us all one.

“I’ve recently found out that I have a daughter.” He announces to a very mixed response.

“How old is she?”

“31.”

The everyone does the math in their head, including Haymitch who launches at Dad, pushing him up against a wall.

“You cheated on her?”

He shakes his head. “No. Well yes. No.” Dad tries to scramble. “She’d moved to do the last of her training overseas for three months and we broke up or I thought we did.”

The yelling and fighting gets all too much.

“Do you want to leave?” Peeta asks.

I nod my head when everything becomes overwhelming, gather as many of my things as possible. Hunter has woken and so has Axel and Willow. Peeta gives Axel to Gale, grabs as many of my things and we leave the house as the fire grows bigger and bigger and Dad is surrounded with questions, accusations, and the yelling.

Peeta squeezes my thigh as he drives us across town to his house.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Sure. We don’t have to.”

“I feel like the earth is splitting underneath me.” I tell him exhaling and inhaling a few breaths. “You don’t want to talk about this.”

“No, I’m happy to. We can.”

“This doesn’t have to be a big deal does it.”

“No. Not at all.”

“So it’s Ok that we’ve been lied to all our lives about a sibling we didn’t know about?”

“I don’t know.”

“We don’t have to make a big deal out of it.” I tell him.

“No.”

“It’s just it’s thrashing around in my head.”

“It’s Ok. You can thrash around all you like.” He tells me.

“Arghh.”

“What?”

“Prim.”

“Call her in the morning.” He tells me. “You need sleep and maybe a shower.”

Delly is shocked when she sees us arrive that night.

“Don’t ask.” Peeta tells her. She nods her head, happily gets me some pajamas and some towels and tells us Willow can sleep in Maisy’s crib for the night.

“Thank you, Delly.”

I get Willow back to sleep and find Peeta in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

I close the door behind me and I don’t speak, pushing him against the mattress and climbing his body to straddle his waist.

It’s quiet when I wake. Peeta is dead to the world and I find my phone and go and sit on the stairs.

I open Facebook and do a search for Gemma and find her page isn't private with a lot of her life posted. Family, friends, vacations, animals and any other lavish thing she can get her hands on.

I see she’s in a relationship and her profile picture is her with her fiancé.

“Are you alright?” Peeta asks me, finding me.

I shrug my shoulders and he sits beside me.

“You know how important family is to me no matter what we are.” I state quietly. Peeta nods. “I just am sad I missed out on having her in my life. She’s my older sister, I always wanted an older sister and I had one all along and that was stripped away from me.”

He kisses my forehead and we scroll through her pictures, finding her Instagram much more worthy and there's a mixture of shots. Belly pictures, her new house, practice, holidays, her family and friends.

I look at the throwback photo and can’t help but notice the similarities.

"If she's anything like you, I think you'll love her with all your heart." Peeta whispers to me and places a kiss on my temple. "Come back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I didn't plan on not updating this late but I've literally had no time to do much of anything but I thought I'd get this to you guys now instead of next week. Hope you've enjoyed this instalment and I do hope I get a chapter to you all shortly.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Herainab in the meantime

**Author's Note:**

> So who is Gemma? You will find out next chapter when a bomb is literally dropped on them all after another life changing event occurs.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Your comments and feedback are welcomed and you can come and find me over on tumblr as Herainab


End file.
